Apollo's Angel
by IvebeenLokid5654
Summary: Our marble leader, Enjolras, is all about his Patria. At least until a young girl comes into the picture. Unfortunately this girl is Eponine, who's hopelessly in love with Marius. Will she give up her impossible dream of being with Marius, or is Enjolras destined to be alone forever? Rated T to be safe. ExE
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fanfiction. I'll do my best to update at leat once a week. I hope you like the story! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Misrables... sadly... :P**

* * *

March 25th, 1832

It was late. At the Café Musain, Les Amis de l'ABC was trickling out into the dark street. At least, everyone but Enjolras.

"You guys go on ahead," Enjolras said. "I'll just be a here a few minutes longer."

"Okay, but don't over do it," Marius replied. "You need your sleep." Marius then walked out into the night air, leaving his friend. Little did he know that he was being watched by a small girl with sad eyes.

Soon after they were all gone, Enjolras walked out outside to get some fresh air, and he saw the girl sitting there. She was staring off in the direction that Marius had gone, wishing he would come back and save her from this life of horrors.

"I don't see why you bother with him." His voice made her jump. She looked up at the blonde man and sighed. "He's blind towards all your affections."

Eponine Thenardier, a poor street urchin, was living a life where you never know when your next meal will be or when you'll have a full night of restful sleep. It seemed as if all the pain in the world was in her eyes.

"I love him, Monsieur," she replied with sadness laced in her voice. "I wish he would see that."

"Well, he won't," said Enjolras, his voice raising. "He never will!" He watched as the poor girl ran off crying. Maybe he was a little too hard on her.

_I should probably go follow her,_ he thought to himself. _Don't want her to do anything drastic._ He couldn't live with himself if he heard that something had happened to her, after that night.

Enjolras walked into the street and followed the sound of Eponine's muffled sobs.

He soon found her sitting in an alleyway. She was singing a strange tune.

On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone  
I walk with him till morning  
Without him  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me

In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever

And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say, there's a way for us

I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone  
The river's just a river  
Without him  
The world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers

I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life  
I've only been pretending  
Without me  
His world will go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known

I love him  
I love him  
I love him  
But only on my own

As Eponine finished her song, she stood up. Looking around to make sure no one saw her crying, she dried her tears and walked away. She had not seen Enjolras sitting in the distance.

Enjolras felt something churning in his heart, and it wasn't pity.

_Could it be love? _he thought. _No, it couldn't. I don't have time for love now. _

Enjolras walked away, trying to put this strange girl out of his head. He had more important things to do then to think of a gamine who was helplessly in love with a blind young man. He decided that he could contemplate and decipher this feeling another time, after his revolution.

* * *

**There you have it! The first chapter of my first fanfiction! Please rate and review. I'd love to know what you guys think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- So, I decided to post an extra chapter this week since I have a few ready to post. After this though, I'll only be posting once a week. I'd like to say thanks to the readers I already have. It means a lot to me to see people already following/favoriting my stories. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Miserables**

The same day

After returning to the café, Enjolras picked up a book and started to read. The next thing he knew, it was morning.

* * *

March 26th, 1832

Enjolras tried to get up, but his back was stiff from sleeping in a chair. He stretched and then slowly stood up. He headed towards the door. It quickly swung open before he had time to open it. Enjolras jumped back and almost fell over from surprise. Steadying himself, he looked up and saw Marius, Combeferre, and Joly.

"What are you guys doing here?" Enjolras asked.

"Classes start in fifteen minutes!" exclaimed Joly. "Let's get going!"

Together, they ran to the university. They barely made it on time and were out of breath when they arrived. Saying farewell, they went their separate ways.

Enjolras and Marius were studying to be lawyers. Combeferre and Joly were studying medicine. They all had exams coming up in a couple of months, and if they worked hard, they would all be finished with school in a year's time.

After they all finished school, they planned on opening up a hospital and law office for the less fortunate. That is, if they survived the war. They all knew it was coming, and they're all ready to fight. All they needed to know was "when?"

* * *

After class, Enjolras headed home. He had a speech to work on, and he needed it for that night's meeting at the Café Musain. They needed more men with the war coming, and Enjolras was the one with the inspiring words. Without him, there would be no revolution.

Enjolras was passing the Gorbeau House when he heard the slamming of a door coming from above. A few seconds later, a sobbing Eponine ran out of the building.

"Eponine?" Enjolras murmured quietly. Apparently not quiet enough for as soon as the name passed his lips, her head shot up in surprise. She quickly wiped her eyes free of tears and walked over to him.

"I'm sorry that I have disturbed you, Monsieur," she said quickly and then looked down at her feet. Despite her trying to hide it, he saw a dark bruise forming under her left eye.

"What happened, Eponine?" he asked curiously. She didn't look up. He was no doctor, but he knew that her eye needed to be looked at. Where was a doctor when he needed one?

"Eponine?" he gently asked. "Will you please come with me? I have a friend who can look at that eye for you." Reluctantly, she followed him to Combeferre's flat.

"How did this happen?" asked Combeferre, not much later.

"It was an accident…" Eponine replied quietly. It was blatant lie as both men could see.

"Come on, Eponine. You know that you can trust us," Enjolras said, urging on the truth.

Eponine sighed and finally said, "My dad-"

"Say no more, I understand completely," replied Combeferre. The men exchanged knowing looks. Many times have Les Amis stumbled upon a beaten Thenardier girl and had to take them to Combeferre or Joly to clean up. Their father was a very cruel man who would beat them when he didn't get what he wanted.

"Split lips, bloody noses, black eyes… what's next?" Combeferre asked, more to himself than to Eponine.

"I didn't bring home enough money, so he beat me," she said cautiously.

"Enough money?" the two men asked in unison.

"If I don't bring home ten francs a week, I'm beaten and thrown out 'til I have the money."

"Here," Enjolras said, reaching into his pocket for some change.

"No, Monsieur. I couldn't accept-" Eponine started to protest.

"I insist," he replied, pushing a twenty franc piece into her hand, "and while you're at it, get yourself and your sister something to eat."

"Thank you, Monsieur!" She exclaimed. Eponine quickly jumped down from the table she was sitting on, thanked the two men, and ran out the door before either one could say a word.

"That was very kind of you, Antoine," started Combeferre. "You like this girl?"

"That's preposterous!" Enjolras exclaimed quickly. He was surprised at his own reaction and then strived to correct himself. "She is no more than a friend. We are fighting for the people of Paris, so it's only natural to help them in any way we can."

"Suit yourself," Combeferre replied with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"Well, I better get going…" Enjolras managed to stammer out. "I'll see you tonight, at the café."

"Goodbye, mon ami. I'll see you later."

Combeferre laughed as his friend quickly escaped from his house and his suspicion. He knew that something was growing inside of their "marble leader's" heart, and he couldn't wait to find out what it was.

* * *

**AN- Hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! Rates and Reviews are appreciated :) Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**AN- Well, it's that time of week. I'll be posting every Saturday. Sorry that this chapter is a bit short. I'll try to make them a bit longer in the future. Thanks to all my followers I already have! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Miserables**

* * *

As Enjolras walked home, he passed the market. He was looking around when he spotted Eponine buying a loaf of bread. He didn't notice he was staring at her until she looked over at him and smiled. She waved him over.

"Hey," he said. "I haven't seen you in a while." They both laughed. He loved her laugh.

_And when she smiles… she looks like an angel, _he thought. _Wait a minute! What am I thinking? _He startled himself out of his daydream.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "You look as if you've seen a ghost."

_Not a ghost, but an angel… _he thought. "Yeah, I'm fine."

_That was close! _He thought to himself. _I've got to get my head out of the clouds. I can't have girls distracting me from my revolution. Not even a girl as amazing as Eponine…_And there he was daydreaming again.

"You're frightening me…" she said, startling him out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a bit distracted today," he replied feeling hot blood rushing to his cheeks.

"Well, you better focus! I heard that you have a speech tonight, at the Café Musain." The speech! He had totally forgotten.

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot!" Enjolras exclaimed.

"Forgot? The all mighty Enjolras forgot about his precious Patria? That's impossible!" Eponine joked.

_My mind was on another girl… _he thought. He tried to push the idea away, but it wouldn't leave him alone.

"Well, I must go," he said abruptly. "The meeting is in a few hours, and I haven't even started it yet. I'll see you later, Eponine?"

"I would never miss a meeting, Monsieur. It's my only chance to see Marius…" Oh yes! He had forgotten about the girl's infatuation with Pontmercy. If she didn't see how oblivious he was to her affections now, then she probably never will. It was a shame to see her waste her attention on him when she could be paying attention to…

_Stop it, Enjolras! Get her out of your head! _He tried, but it was no use. This girl had captured his attention and quite possibly, his heart. He needed some time away from her, so he could clear his head.

"Well then, I'll see you there," he said solemnly, and then he walked away. Only when he was a good distance away did he turn around to glance back at her.

"What a shame…"

Enjolras turned around, sighed, and then walked home.

* * *

**AN- There you have it. Hoped you liked it. Please rate and review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- It's Saturday! This chapter is a bit longer than the last one, so I hope everyone likes it. Enjoy! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables**

* * *

March 26th, 1832- Even Later

It was almost midnight when Enjolras finally left the café. The speech went well, as he predicted. Luckily, it took him no time at all to write it. When it came to him revolution, words came easy.

Les Amis de l'ABC recruited 3 more men that night. They would need many more if they were to win this fight against the king. Enjolras knew that when they called, the people of Paris would answer. It was only a matter of time until France was free. His Patria would be free, even if it meant that he would have to give his life for her.

Enjolras arrived home a few minutes later and immediately got ready for bed. He had had pretty emotional draining day. He needed the sleep of these feelings of admiration. Never before had he cared so much about a female. It was starting to concern him.

"Okay," Enjolras said to himself. "I need to take a month or so to let this go. Maybe if I throw myself into my work, I'll get over this. For the next month, I will concentrate on my work. No distractions!"

With that, Enjolras went to bed.

April 30th, 1832

It had been more than a month since Enjolras' revelation, and it had worked. Enjolras had worked on his plans for the revolution for the past month, and his thoughts of Eponine had left him. He had found a place that would supply their cause with the guns and ammunition that they needed, and he had found a printer that would make copies of their pamphlets for the revolution. Les Amis had even planned their first rally for May 6th, less than a week away. Enjolras had already prepared his speech. Marius and Combeferre had also had planned on speaking. It was only a matter of time until this war was won.

Later That Night

It was early evening when Enjolras started his trek to the Café Musain for their meeting. They met almost every night now. Eponine still went but she was too caught up in Marius to bother with him. Outside of their meetings, he never saw her anymore. He made sure of it. He didn't want to compromise his focus. No one would get in between him and his Patria again.

When Enjolras arrived at the café, Marius was surrounded by all the men. Combeferre, Coufeyrac, Jean Prouvaire (or Jehan, as his friends call him), Feuilly, Joly, Bossuet, Bahorel, and Grantaire were crowded around to hear about his new lady-love. Marius had met a girl, Cosette, the week before, and he's been talking about her ever since. It made Enjolras sick. What made it worse was that he had Eponine deliver letters to her. Every time he asked her to bring Cosette a poem or love note, she agreed. She would stop at nothing to make the man happy, even if it meant driving him into the arms of another woman.

"Everyone, can I have your attention?" Enjolras started. All the men looked at him. "We need a focus! Our rally is less than a week away. We need to make plans. We can't afford to be distracted by anything. Not even women."

"Well, Enjolras, we can't all have the distaste for women that you do," retorted Coufeyrac with a smile. All the men laughed.

Eponine had been there the whole time, sitting in the corner. She observed everything with sadness. She couldn't believe that _her_ Marius had found some rich beauty. She knew that he would never see her now, but she had to keep trying. He was her true love…

Eponine was astonished at Coufeyrac's comment towards Enjolras.

_How can a man like Enjolras have a distaste for women? He's nice looking. He's tall and thin. His hair is blonde and wavy. His eyes are clear blue, like the sky before sunset… He may need to smile more, but when he did, it lights up the room. What girl wouldn't want him as a companion? He was a gentleman, and he cared about people like her. Any girl would be lucky to have him… _

_ Wait! Am I starting to like Enjolras? I can't be! I couldn't do that to Marius. I love him, _she thought.

_Has he ever paid attention to you? Has he ever showed affection towards you other than being friendly? _a small part of her argued. _He's got his beautiful Cosette now. Why does he need you? _

_He cares for me! I just know it!_ she told herself. Her heart and her better judgment argued about Marius inside her mind, but, as always, her heart won.

_He might not love me now, but he will someday. I just know it! _Eponine was determined to win over Marius. She would never give up.

* * *

**AN- Hoped you liked the chapter. Please rate and review. Thanks for reading! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- I'm so sorry I missed posting Saturday! I've been busy lately, and I haven't had time to type up this chapter 'til now. This is my longest chapter so far, though. Anyway, here's chapter 5. Hope you like it **

* * *

It was early morning when the sun rose. Bright rays of sunshine flooded into Enjolras' room, rousing him from his sleep, but it was the sweet sound of birds singing outside his widow that fully woke him. Enjolras got up, walked over to the window, and opened it.

Opening the window, Enjolras yelled, "Get out of here you stupid birds! Can't you see that there are people still trying to sleep?!" Enjolras had been sleeping more ever since he started working so hard. He thought it had been only the physical work that was tiring him out, but deep down he knew that it was more than that. It was hard holding back his growing feelings. They had, over that last month, grown despite of him trying to push them away and extinguish them. He tried to ignore them, but that just got harder and harder to do.

Enjolras crawled back into bed and slept 'til noon. He usually slept late, but not that late. He needed to start his day. Enjolras got dressed, fixed his hair, grabbed something to eat, and ran out the door. He had to meet Les Amis and discuss plans. Jehan and Feuilly were writing an informative pamphlet on the revolution, and they had to get it copied and distributed before their rally. Now that he thought of it, Enjolras had to see how Marius' speech was coming along.

At one o'clock, Enjolras arrived at the elephant statue, where Les Amis agreed to meet. All the men were there. At least, everyone but Marius. They waited 5 more minutes, and when Enjolras was ready to leave without him, he showed up. Enjolras wasn't surprised that Marius was late, but he was surprised at who accompanied him. Eponine had never come with them, on errands, before, and he thought it strange that she would start now.

* * *

Eponine arrived at the elephant statue, with Marius, a few minutes late. She knew that Marius had to be there at one, but he "had" to stop by Cosette's house and drop off one of his love letters. She was sick of always hearing about his stupid Cosette. It was always Cosette this and Cosette that. She wondered why she ever said yes to help him find the girl, but she knew that she could never do anything to hurt Marius. It was driving her insane, though. The only reason she still hung around Marius was because she had nowhere else to go. Yes, even her love for him wasn't keeping her around anymore. Her father kicked her out again. With Marius having her run letters around for him all the time, she had hardly any time to make money. She had only made three francs that week. That was less than a third of what she needed. If he didn't need her so much, her father would disown her or worse… It was the sad truth, but she didn't want to think about that.

* * *

When Enjolras saw Eponine, his mouth fell open in surprise. Not just at the fact that she showed up, but he was surprised that she could put up with Marius' constant blabbering about Cosette. No girl deserved to go through that.

After about a minute of staring at her, she looked over. He then quickly looked away, avoiding her eyes.

_How am I supposed to focus with her here? _Enjolras thought.

_Haven't you avoided her for almost a month and a half? How's today any different? _his argumentative side asked. He knew that that side of him should be right, but something was different now. He felt like he was being drawn to her like never before.

Eponine might've been a gamine, but under all that dirt and grime laid a wonderful young lady. It looked like she had nice features. She might be too skinny, but that could be fixed. All she needed to do was eat more. With the help of Les Amis, Eponine could become a respectful young woman of society.

To Enjolras, that actually sounded like a good idea. He knew how bad her life is, so maybe he could fix that.

Enjolras wanted only to think that he was doing this for Eponine, but a part of him knew that he wanted to spend more time with her.

Les Amis went on their way and stopped at the printers. He offered to make 100 pamphlets for 10 francs, and he promised not to inform on the men to the police. He was all for the revolution. It meant more business for him, with all these revolutionaries coming around asking for anonymous printing jobs. Distributing writing against the king was risky business.

An hour into their errands, Enjolras was at the head of their group. Marius was in the center with all the other men listening to him blab about Cosette. Eponine had fallen to the rear because she was sick of listening. She then noticed that Enjolras was up front and all alone, so she decided to join him. At least they could be alone together.

"Bonjour, Monsieur," Eponine said, reaching Enjolras. Her appearance surprised him.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle," he replied, wondering why she decided to join him instead of her Marius.

"Please, Monsieur, don't call me that. I'm no lady," gesturing to her appearance which was not ladylike at all.

"Well then, what shall I call you?" Enjolras asked.

"Just Eponine, Monsieur."

"Well then, I will call you Eponine if you stop with this 'Monsieur' business. My name is Enjolras."

"Very well, _Enjolras_," she said, emphasizing his name. He like how his name sounded when it came out of her mouth. When she said his name, it just sounded right.

The two friends conversed for a short time when, all of a sudden, Courfeyrac appeared between them. He had a hard time finding a way to cut in because in the short time that the two were talking, they had moved quite close to each other. Another few inches and they would be practically holding hands.

"You two look rather cozy together. Is there something we should know?" Courfeyrac asked rather loudly, getting the other men's attention. Eponine blushed and instantly looked at Marius, hoping that he didn't believe that there was something going on between her and Les Amis' leader. Enjolras looked rather surprised at the comment even though he shouldn't. He was used to comments like that.

"Can't two friends of different sex converse without being accused of being more than friends?" Enjolras replied.

Grantaire cut in, saying "You two were getting rather close, Enjolras." The other men shook their heads in agreement.

"Well it was rather hard to hear ourselves speak when all of you were gushing about 'your women'," Enjolras retorted.

"Suit yourself," Grantaire replied, raising his hands in surrender.

After all the errands were finished, Les Amis headed to the Café Musain for some drinks.

"You guys go on ahead," Enjolras called to his friends. "I'm going to retire early. I will see you all tomorrow, mes amis." With that, Enjolras walked home. Little did he know that he wasn't going to be alone that night.

* * *

**AN- I hope this chapter was worth the wait. It's my longest one yet! **** Reviews are appreciated and encouraged. Thanks! **


	6. Chapter 6

AN- Sorry again for making chapter 5 so late! Glad you guys liked it. Here's chapter 6 (On Time!). Hope you like it :)

* * *

Eponine didn't stay at the café that night. She had to find somewhere to stay. Maybe Montparnasse would give her a warm bed for the night. She knew it would cost her, but it was better than sleeping on the streets.

It was then that Eponine spotted Enjolras. She ran over.

"What are you doing, Mon- I mean Enjolras?" She was still getting used to calling him that. "All the men are at the café. Why aren't you?"

"I'm tired, so I decided to go home," he replied. "Where are you going? It's getting late. Shouldn't you be heading home?" Eponine looked at her feet.  
"Eponine, why don't you go home?" Enjolras asked.

"I've been kicked out," she said like it was an ordinary occurrence, which it was.

"Well then, you'll just have to stay with me," Enjolras stated.

"I wouldn't want to oppose, and having me at your house could ruin your reputation."

"What reputation?" Enjolras started. "I'm the leader of a revolution. My 'reputation' is already compromised." Eponine nodded in agreement. She knew what danger he was in.

"Very well, but only for one night," Eponine said, finally giving in.

"You may stay as long as you like."

* * *

They arrived at Enjolras' flat in a quarter of an hour. It was a simple, four room apartment. There was a living room, kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom.

"I'll take the couch, and you can have the bed," Enjolras stated.

"Oh no-" Eponine started but was cut off.

"I will not hear anything about it. You will sleep on the bed, and that's final."

Eponine surrendered and walked into the bedroom.

After changing into his nightshirt, Enjolras grabbed an extra blanket and pillow. After curling up on the couch, Enjolras slept well knowing Eponine was safe in his bed and not on the streets.

* * *

May 2nd, 1832

Eponine awoke to the sound of birds chirping. That was the first night of restful sleep that she had had in a long time. She stretched and sat up, looking around. It was a quaint looking room with a small bed, end table, dresser, and closet. In the far wall, there was a huge book shelf full of books. Eponine stood and walked over to it. She browsed for a short time, and then she took out a red, leather-bound book. It said, "The Republic, By Plato". Eponine walked back to the bed, sat down, and started to read. That's how Enjolras found her an hour later.

Enjolras knocked and then entered his room, surprised at what he saw.

"What are you doing with my book?" Enjolras asked.

"Reading," Eponine stated.

"You can read?" he asked. He then noticed what he had just said. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"I understand," Eponine said, closing the book. "I learned when I was young. I try to practice as much as I can, so I don't forget, but it's difficult."

"Well then, you're welcome to any of my books. Just promise to be careful. They're very important to me."

"Of course. You can trust me," she replied with a smile.

"So, what are you reading?" he asked.

"The Republic."

"Very nice. That's one of my favorites." Enjolras smiled at the thought of his book. It had brought him lots of inspiration for many of his speeches.

"I'm only about twenty pages in. I'm not used to the big words."

"How long have you been reading?"

"Maybe an hour."

"Well, are you hungry?" Enjolras asked. He couldn't miss the way Eponine's eyes lit up at the mention of food.

"Yes, very."

"Well then, let's go eat," stated Enjolras. I don't have enough food here for the both of us."

"What are we waiting for, then?" Eponine asked with excitement. "Let's go!"

* * *

It had been years, longer than she could remember, since Eponine had eaten so well. Even when she was young, and her parents owned an inn, she didn't. She had pretty clothes and nice dolls, but the food wasn't always the best.

Eponine was surprised that she had turned from a spoiled, rotten kid to a poor, street urchine. It was sad, but she knew that she had deserved it. She was horrible to a young girl who lived with her family all those years ago. Now she's rich, beautiful, and has Marius. Yes, she had known Cosette shince she was very young. She was horrible to her. her family treated her like a slave. One night, a man came and took her away. He gave her parents 1,500 francs and took her with him. Now, all these years later, Cosette's the rich, pretty one, abd Eponine's as poor as can be.

"Eponine, are you ok?" Enjolras asked. She jumped a little. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking about something," They were walking home from breakfast how, and their time together had been filled with too much silence.

"If you ever need to say somthing, feel free. You can trust me." Enjolras felt weird. He had never felt this way before.

"Thank you, but I'm okay, really." Eponine smiled, but she really appreciated the concern. No one had ever cared for her before. She liked Enjolras. He was a good friend. She had never had a real friend before. She could get used to it.

* * *

AN- FRIENDZONED! Sorry, but it had to be done. Eponine will not give up on Marius without a fight, but eventually she will have to face the truth. At least, we hope she will... ;) Thanks for reading! Please review/follow/favorite my story. It's greatly appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

**AN- Ah! I just realized that i hadn't posted yet! :/ Oh well... At least I'm posting it now. ****This chapter's a bit short, I know. It's more of a filler chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Les Miserables**

* * *

May 6th, 1832

It had been a few days since Eponine had "moved in" with Enjolras. She had only intended to stay one night, but Enjolras had insisted on her staying longer.

Even though it had only been a couple of days, Eponine already looked healthier. She had bathed, so she was clean of any dirt and grime. She was eating regularly, and her cheeks were already filling out. Even Joly's mistress, Musichetta, had given Eponine an acceptable dress to wear. If Enjolras hadn't known Eponine before, he wouldn't have known she had come from the streets. It was like she was a whole new person.

* * *

"Good morning, Eponine," Enjolras said to the girl who just walked out of his room. Ever since Eponine had stayed with him, Enjolras had risen early again.

"Good morning!" Eponine said enthusiastically, with a beaming smile. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept fine," he lied. He might have been rising early, but sleeping on the couch every night had taken its toll.

Eponine saw straight through the lie, but she decided not to pursue it right at that moment. Spending four days with Enjolras really helped her to get to know him better. She had learned that he was very particular about how his house looked. He had at least one of Les Amis at his house every day. She also found how to tell when he was lying. When he lied, he looked at his feet for a split second, but then he looked right back up before anyone could notice. But Eponine did notice. Growing up on the streets helped her have a quick eye. She never missed a thing.

"What's for breakfast?" Eponine asked.

"Pastries from the cart on the corner." Eponine smiled. Of all the food she had had there, she had liked them the most.

"Thank you so much, Enjolras! They're my favorite!"

"I know," Enjolras said with a grin. "That's why I got them." She smiled again. He loved seeing her smile. He loved…

* * *

**AN- AHHHHHHHH! He almost said it! :D Oh well… Sorry that it's so short. I'm camping and had to get it finished and typed before we left on Monday. The next one will be longer, I promise! Please review/follow/favorite my story. It helps me write faster. Thanks for reading! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN- Hello, readers. It's that time of week again. I almost didn't finish the chapter on time, but I got it done. Hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Les Miserables**

* * *

All of Les Amis were surprised at Eponine's living with Enjolras, but Enjolras denied any accusations for him having feelings for her. He said that he just wanted to help her. After the third day though, they started to leave him alone about her. Some of Les Amis actually wanted to help Eponine, too. Together, Les Amis bought Eponine four new dresses, two pairs of shoes, and a warm coat. Eponine hadn't had clothes so nice since she was very young, and she was very thankful.

* * *

May 6th, 1832

After breakfast, all of Les Amis showed up at Enjolras' flat. Today was the rally, and all the men were super excited.

The men and Eponine made their way to the Elephant of the Bastille. They were to hold the rally there.

* * *

When they arrived, there was already a good crowd forming. The day before, Enjolras had asked Eponine to spread the word. It looked like she did a really good job.

Enjolras spoke first. He roused the crowd with his words on liberty, equality, and freedom. In minutes, he won the hearts of many men and women. Next came Combeffere. He spoke on economic peace, and how the people could win their freedom by peacefully protesting. His speech wasn't as moving as Enjolras', but he had people listening. Lastly, there was Marius. Enjolras had read his speech, and he was quite impressed. Marius planned to speak on the social injustice of the monarchy and the unfairness of Paris's legal system. Sadly, though, no one got to hear his full speech because the police had shown up only a few minutes into it. Luckily, they had an escape route planned, and they all got away safely without being seen by the police.

The men decided to celebrate their success by going to the Café Musain for some drinks. Enjolras even agreed to come. The police might've broken up their rally, but over the course of the three speeches, the crowd had tripled in size. It was quite spectacular.

It wasn't until Les Amis made it to the café that they had realized that they had a small shadow, and that they were following them. It was Eponine's younger brother, Gavroche.

When they did notice the boy, they were quite surprised at him. He was very small and dirty, but he had the eyes of a thirty year old. Many children who lived on the streets had to grow up too fast, so they could survive, and Gavroche was no exception.

"'Ello, monsieurs," Gavroche said, enthusiastically. He smiled a big toothy grin. "I want to join your fight."

AN- I introduced Gavroche! I've been planning to, but I didn't know how to do it. I'd love some feedback about how I did. I know Gavroche has seen and lived through a lot, but I also know he's never let that get him down. I'll try my best to stick to his real character. I'm not sure if he should die at the barricades or not. It's a very significant part in the story. What do you guys think? PM me or let me know in a review. Thanks for reading! See you all next week :)


	9. Chapter 9

**AN-Hello, everyone! I just want to give a shout out to crescentmoonthemage. Thanks to her, Apollo's Angel is now a part of her community, Our Own Barricade. Also, you should totally read her story, More Broken. It's a modern depiction of Les Miserables with the pairing of Eponine and Enjolras. I'm sure you'll all love it! Anyway, I hope you like my new chapter. Happy reading! :) **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Les Miserables :(**

* * *

Enjolras was dumbstruck. _Why, of all people, does this 11-year-old boy want to join our revolution? _Enjolras asked himself.

"Join our fight? What do you mean?" Enjolras asked.

"I want to fight with you." Enjolras was afraid that he would say that. That's when Eponine cut in.

"Oh no, you're not, 'Roche. You're not doing anything of the sorts!" Eponine declared, but Gavroche didn't look like he was about to back down.

"She's right, Gavroche. I would never risk the life of a child." Enjolras had already decided that women and children weren't allowed anywhere near the barricades. He didn't want to be responsible for their deaths too, if their revolution were to fail.

"Come on, Apollo. At least let the boy help us in some way," Grantaire pleaded. He had taken a liking to the boy instantly.

Enjolras cringed at Grantaire's nickname for him. The drunkard really bothered him.

"Don't call me that, you old wine cask," Enjolras started. "Okay, maybe we can find you something to do. Something away from the fighting."

Gavroche would take what he would get. Maybe he could find a way to fight later on.

"Thanks, Monsieur!" Gavroche then ran off before Enjolras could change his mind.

* * *

After a good evening of celebration, Enjolras was ready to go home. It had been a long day, and he needed his sleep.

"Eponine, I'm ready to go. Do you want to stay longer, or would you rather just leave now?"

"I'm coming with you," she called. "Goodnight, boys. It was nice talking to you," she said to the few Les Amis she was speaking with. Enjolras and Eponine then exited the café into the night and headed home.

"I give them a week," Courfeyrac declared.

"'Til what?" asked Combeferre.

"Until they're in love," he said plainly.

"No, Enjolras wouldn't crack that easily," Feuilly cut in.

"Yes, Enjolras is too focused on the revolution right now. But, by the time our war is won, I do believe he will be in great danger of falling in love with her," Joly reasoned.

"It was then that Jehan joined the conversation. "Eponine might not be an exquisite beauty, but she is perfect for Enjolras. They are so much alike." Everyone agreed with that. Soon, Enjolras's marble exterior would be broken. When that day came, he could not even try to stop himself from falling in love. It was only a matter of time. After all, Enjolras is only a man.

* * *

While their future relationship was discussed back at the café, the two in question were walking back to Enjolras's flat, silently. They arrived home, and, instinctively, Enjolras headed toward the couch.

"Wait," Eponine said before Enjolras could sit down.

"Yes?"

"This is your house. You shouldn't have to sleep on the couch. You should be sleeping in your own bed."

"But, you are sleeping there," Enjolras pointed out.

"Then I will sleep on the couch, instead of you."

"No, I will not let you," Enjolras stated.

"Fine, then… we can both sleep in your bed. It's large enough for each of us to have our own sides."

"Eponine, I don't think-" Enjolras started, but Eponine cut him off.

"It's just sleeping, yes?"

"Yes, but-"

"Come on. We can have separate sides and everything. It's no big deal." Eponine then turned around, and headed back to the bedroom.

Enjolras, reluctantly, stood up and followed her.

"Okay, I will sleep on the left side, and you will sleep on the right," Enjolras said plainly, trying not to show how uncomforatable he was at the thought of sharing his bed with a woman.

While Enjolras tried to compose himself, Eponine laid down. She had no problem with this arrangement. It was no secret that she had been with multiple men. She had no choice. It was either that or starve.

"Enjolras then snapped out of his revery and saw Eponine already in his bed. Slowly, Enjolras sat down, and then laid back. Enjolras fell asleep with his back facing Eponine. Surprisingly, he fell asleep easily and slept comforatably all through the night.

* * *

**AN- Finally finished! It's late, and I'm so tired, but I pushed through to put this out "on time". Hope you all liked the chapter. I tried to make this one a bit longer. I hope you're happy with the outcome. Please review/favorite/follow. Have a good night! :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN- I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry that I posted this late! I've been super busy lately, so I didn't have time to type up this chapter til now. Please don't hate me! :P Anyway, I hope you all like the chapter. I'll try to post on time, this Saturday. Fingers crossed…**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Les Miserables**

* * *

It was early morning when Enjolras rose. He could tell because the sun was barely peeking out over the horizon, and the usual singing birds that sat outside of his window, every morning, were silent.

Enjolras sat up in his bed. That's when he realized that something was wrong. It was his bed. Why was he in his bed? Had all of that- Eponine living with him, his growing emotions, the successful rally, the up and coming revolution- just been a dream? Enjolras then looked to the right side of his bed to see a small girl lying there, sleeping peacefully. So, it wasn't a dream. That's when he remembered. He remembered their conversation about sharing his bed, his awkwardness about it, and how despite his discomfort, he was able to fall asleep fast and sleep well. It had really bothered him, but somehow, he found comfort in knowing that he had someone. She might not mean a lot to him, but she was still someone.

Trying not to wake the sleeping Eponine, Enjolras tip-toed out of his room. Enjolras then tried to put the girl out of his mind, so he could start working out some plans for his revolution. The rally had been a success, but it wasn't enough. They would need a few more, but after that, their success would be guaranteed.

* * *

Eponine awoke an hour later to find that she could smell something amazing coming from the other room.

_Is Enjolras cooking?_ She thought to herself.

Eponine got out of bed to investigate. She found Enjolras at the stove, cooking what looked like eggs.

When Enjolras noticed Eponine, he greeted her warmly.

"Good morning, Eponine." Enjolras smiled at her, and then he turned back to his cooking.

"Good morning," she greeted. "What are you cooking?"

"I figured, instead of going out again, I would stock up on groceries, so we can cook more," Enjolras explained. "I'm not the best cook. I can make simple things like eggs and soup, but not much else."

"Well, I grew up in an inn where my mom taught me how to make a few things. Between the both of us, we should know enough to not have to eat the same thing constantly." Eponine smiled at the fact that Enjolras knew how to cook. Cooking seemed like more of a women's task. Also, upper class people, like him, shouldn't have to know how to cook. They usually had people for that.

"So, you never told me what you were making," Eponine pointed out.

"Eggs and cheese," Enjolras stated. It was rather simple, but Eponine found that it was quite tasty when Enjolras had served it to her.

"How did you learn how to cook, if you don't mind my asking?" Eponine was quite curious.

"When I was a boy, I had our family's teach me," Enjolras explained. "I didn't understand why everything was done for my family. I didn't know why no matter how messy my room got, it was always clean the next time I entered it. I didn't understand how we had so much food to eat when my parents never even entered the kitchen. Finally, I decided to do some things for myself."

"Like what?" Eponine asked. She was quite interested that Enjolras had taken it upon himself to learn how to do some things around the house.

"Cooking, cleaning, simple things," Enjolras explained. "My parents were never really happy with me for working, so I finally decided to be a bit more discreet about it."

"Why didn't they like it when you helped?"

"My dad said it was because 'people with money don't have to do the work of the poor.'" Enjolras said in his father's voice. "My parents think that the less fortunate people were put here to serve the rich. They say that that's why they're called the working class."

"That's just not right!" Eponine exclaimed.

"Tell me about it…"

* * *

**AN- I know the chapter wasn't that exciting. I hope you weren't too bored. I'll skip forward a bit in the next chapter, so it'll be closer to the barricades. Anyway, have a good rest of the week everybody! Thanks for reading! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**AN- On time! Yay! :D Anyway, this chapter is bit longer then the last few. I hope you all like it! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Les Miserables or Enjolras's speech that he makes in this chapter, though I did write the last little part of it. **

* * *

May 31st, 1832

"Citizens, do you picture the future to yourselves?" Enjolras called. He was in front of General Lamarque's home. Les Amis de l'ABC was there for another rally. General Lamarque was their only supporter. He cared about the people. Now, he was sick, and close to death. Enjolras decided to hold this rally in honor of Lamarque. He hoped that he would live to see the revolution.

Enjolras continued his speech. "The streets of cities inundated with light, green branches on the thresholds, nations sisters, men just, old men blessing children, the past loving the present, thinkers entirely at liberty, believers on terms of full equality, for religion heaven, God the direct priest, human consequence become an alter, no more hatreds, the fraternity of the workshop and the school, for sole penalty and recompense fame, work for all, right for all, peace over all, no more bloodshed, no more wars, happy mothers!" Enjolras stopped there so it could sink in. Then, with a big breath, he continued on. "To conquer matter is the first step; to realize the ideal is the second." Everyone cheered. There were about two to three hundred people all crowded on General Lamarque's street, and still more were coming. Enjolras only hoped that Lamarque himself heard his speech.

After the cheering died down, Enjolras completed his speech. "Reflect on what progress has already been accomplished. Formally, the first human races beheld with terror the hydra pass before their eyes, breathing on the waters, the dragon which vomited flame, the griffin who was the monster of the air, and who flew with the wings of an eagle and the talons of a tiger; fearful beasts which were above man. Man, nevertheless, spread his snares, consecrated by intelligence, and finally conquered these monsters." Everyone bursted with applause as Enjolras stopped to take a breather. He looked out to the crowd, and then thought of something to add.

"People of Paris! If man could take down such fearful beasts, then why can't we take down this monarchy? We can and will fight! Soon, the people will be free. There will be no more suffering, no more struggling to put food on the table, and no more pain. All we have to is fight! Then, liberté, égalité, and fraternité will be ours!" Enjolras finished that last line, screaming. That's when the chaos started.

Javert rode in on his black horse, accompanied by at least a dozen officers. The crowd scattered in fear as Les Amis all ran their separate ways. They all knew that this would happen. They just hoped that the officers wouldn't catch any of the revolutionary's faces. Their faces would be posted all over Paris, possibly all over France. Every police officer would be looking for them. If that happened, they were dead, literally.

* * *

Les Amis met at Enjolras's flat to celebrate. Eponine had made cookies for the boys, and Grantaire brought wine. Together, the men ate, drank, talked, and sang for hours.

Finally, at about midnight, the men started to trickle out of Enjolras's apartment. It had been a long day, and they all needed to sleep. Enjolras had been ready to go to bed hours ago, but no one had been ready to go home yet, so he did his best to stay up.

Enjolras retreated to his bedroom, but found his bed already occupied by Eponine. Apparently, she had snuck away sometime in the last few hours and was already asleep. Enjolras sighed and then tiptoed to his dresser. He then changed for bed. Slowly and quietly, Enjolras lied down on his bed, careful that he wouldn't wake Eponine. Enjolras hadn't realized how tired he was, for as soon as his head hit his pillow, he was instantly asleep.

* * *

June 1st, 1832

Eponine rose early, earlier than Enjolras even. Quietly, she got out of bed and headed to the kitchen. Because of the boys' great achievement from the day before, Eponine decided to make a special breakfast for Enjolras.

Eponine had been at the rally, and she saw the fire in Enjolras's eyes when he spoke. She heard the passion in his voice. The way he spoke about liberté, égalité, and fraternité was amazing. The people defiantly loved him.

That got her thinking. He wanted the people of Paris to fight with him, but what if they don't fight? She was from the streets, so she knew that they wouldn't do anything that jeopardized the lives of their families. If the men got killed, who would provide for the women of children? If the men fight, and they lose, Paris would be worse off than it is now.

* * *

**AN- I'm sorry for the downer ending, but I hoped you liked the speech. It is from Les Miserables, but it's not from an actual rally. It's from the barricades, but it sounded good here, too. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading! :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN- So, I realized that I've been spelling Courfeyrac's name wrong this whole time (I've been spelling it like this- Coufeyrac), so I went back and fixed all the chapters that he was in. Sorry for the mix up. So I decided to post this chapter a little early because I thought you all deserved it. You guys have been great! Thank you so much for the support! :)**  
**Anyways, on with the chapter! Happy reading! :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Les Miserables :(**

* * *

May 1st, 1832

That morning, Enjolras awoke to an empty bed. It was strange because he had been so used to waking up and finding Eponine next to him.

_Where has the girl gone?_ Enjolras asked himself. Not two seconds later, he heard a crash coming from the kitchen.

Enjolras jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen. There, he found Eponine cleaning up a broken plate that she had dropped.

"What happened?" Enjolras asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Eponine replied. "I tried to make a special breakfast for you. I thought that it would be nice after you lead that successful rally yesterday."

"That's very kind of you, Eponine." Enjolras flashed a genuine smile of gratitude to her. "But, I'm still wondering, how did the plate break?"

"I must've spilled some flour and then slipped on it," she explained.

Flour? He didn't have any flour… Where did Eponine get flour?

Eponine saw Enjolras's confused face and realized what he must've been thinking.

"I wanted to make pastries, and I knew where you kept the money, so I went out early this morning to pick up the ingredients. The baker even gave me a good recipe to use." Eponine turned around and grabbed the surviving plate. It had a beautiful, golden brown, chocolate chip pastry with a dusting of powder sugar on top.

"It looks delicious!" Enjolras exclaimed. He took the plate that Eponine offered to him, and he sat down at the table. Eponine sat down next to him with her own pastry, and they both ate in comfortable silence.

"Eponine, that was amazing!" Enjolras praised. "You have a real gift."

"It was beginner's luck, that's all," Eponine replied, waving off the compliment. She then saw the sincerity in Enjolras's eyes. She smiled widely at him. "Thank you very much, Enjolras."

* * *

The rest of the morning and afternoon went by in a blur. Finally, it was time for Les Amis de l'ABC's meeting at the Café Musain.

* * *

Everyone, but Marius, had shown up for their meeting. Enjolras decided to start without him.

"Okay, what's the news with Paris today?" Enjolras asked his friends.

"At Notre Dame, the sections are prepared!" Combeferre exclaimed.

"At rue de Bac, they're straining at the leash!" Feuilly added in.

"Students, workers, everyone. There's a river on the run. Like the flowing of the tide. Paris coming to our side!" Courfeyrac declared.

Enjolras got everyone's attention, stepped up on top of a table, and started to speak. "The time is near, so near that it's stirring the blood in their veins. And yet beware; don't let the wine go to your brains! For the army we fight is a dangerous foe. With the men and the arms that we never can match. It is easy to sit here and swat them like flies, but the national guard will be harder to catch. We need a sign to rally the people, to call them to arms, to bring them in line!" Everyone cheered, and Enjolras stepped down from the table. That's when Marius walked in.

"Marius, you're late," Enjolras scolded.

"Sorry…" he apologized.

"Don't let it happen again."

"Marius, what's wrong to day?" Joly asked him.

"Some wine and say what's going on!" Grantaire implored.

"I still haven't found Cosette. One minute there then she was gone," Marius explained. "Where could she be?" It had been more than two months since he had first saw her, and he thought of he constantly. He had been looking for her, but he still could not find her.

"What's going on here?" Enjolras had turned his back for one minute, and already they were distracted. This is why he didn't bother with girls.

"You talk of battles to be won, and here he comes like Don Juan. It's better than an opera!" Grantaire proudly proclaimed.

Enjolras jumped back up on the table which caused everyone to bring their focus back on him. "It is time for us all to decide who we are. Do we fight for the right to a night at the opera now? Have you asked of yourselves what's the price you might pay? Is it simply a game for rich young boys to play? The color of the world is changing day by day." Enjolras hopped down and walked among his friends and followers. "Red, the blood of angry men! Black, the dark of ages past! Red, a world about to dawn! Black, the night that ends at last!"

Marius tried to defend himself against his silver-tongued friend. "Had you been there that night, you might know how it feels to be struck to the bone in a moment of breathless delight! Had you been there that night, you might also have known how your world may be changed in just one burst of light! And what was right seems wrong, and what was wrong seems right."

"Red!" Grantaire called.

"I feel my soul on fire!" Marius explained.

"Black!" Grantaire exclaimed.

"My world if she's not there!" That's when everyone decided to join in on the joke.

"Red!" they all joked.

"The color of desire!" Marius was desperate.

"Black!" they all cried.

"The color of despair!" Marius finished.

Enjolras finally got a hold of everyone's attention and got them all to focus again. Then, he walked towards Marius, grabbed him by the shoulders, and tried to get him to let go of this girl. "Marius, you're no longer a child. I do not doubt you mean it well, but now there is a higher call. Who cares about your lonely soul? We strive towards a larger goal. Our little lives don't count at all!" Enjolras released Marius and walked away. Marius sat down, dejected from all that was going on around him. Enjolras, for the last time, stood back on the table and got everyone to say with him, "Red, the blood of angry men! Black, the dark of ages past! Red, the world about to dawn! Black, the night that ends at last!"

Enjolras got down and then sat down on the edge of the table, speaking with his friends. "Well, Courfeyrac, do we have all the guns? Feuilly, Combeferre, our time is running short. Grantaire put the bottle down! Do we have the guns we need?"

Grantaire, with bottle in hand, retorted saying, "Give me brandy on my breath, and I'll breathe them all to death!"

Courfeyrac then cut in with a real answer. "In St. Antoine, they're with us to a man!"

"In Notre Dame, they're tearing up the stones!" Combeffere added in.

"Twenty rifles good as new!" Feuilly called.

That's when Gavroche ran in, and he was trying to get someone's attention. It wasn't working. "Listen to me!"

"Twenty rounds for every man!" Joly added to Feuilly's remark.

"Listen to everyone!" Gavroche yelled, but no one would listen.

"Double that in Port St. Cloud!" Jen Prouvaire exclaimed.  
Lesgles ended their list with, "Seven guns in St. Martian!"

Gavroche jumped up on Enjolras's table and yelled. "LISTEN EVERYBODY!" Finally, he had everyone's attention. "General Lamarque is dead!"

* * *

**AN- Hey readers! Did you like the chapter? Did you like how I incorporated the Red and Black song? I know it's not completely the same. Sorry about that. I introduced Cosette too early, so I had to improvise. It turned out pretty good, though, didn't it? Plus, it's a lot longer than the last few chapters were. The last chapter that was this long was chapter 5. In all honesty, it probably wouldn't've been so long if I didn't incorporate the song. But, that aside, it was pretty good. Anyways, hope you liked the chapter. Please review/follow/favorite. Have a great weekend, everyone! See you next week! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN- Hello, readers! I'm back to school this week. I'm going to do my best to keep writing a chapter a week, but no promises. I have heard, though, that in the college writing class I'm taking, I have to write a journal every week, so I might write these chapters as my journal. That way, I always have a journal to turn in and a chapter to post. I'll see if my teacher will allow it. Keep your fingers crossed. If not, I don't know how I'm going to keep up with all my homework and write at the same time, on top of my drama, tutoring, and babysitting… My senior year is going to be very busy… Anyway, I hope you all had a great week!**

**On another note, I've hit 20 followers on this story, so thanks to all who have followed it. It inspires me to keep writing. I hope you like the chapter! **

**P.S. I have a challenge for all of you who really know the musical. Try to read the chapter without singing any of the lyrics to "Do You Hear the People Sing?" in your head. I incorporated the words in, like I did with the last chapter. This will be the last chapter that I do that to, except for when I get to Eponine and Marius's song, "A Little Fall of Rain". Anyway, if you did it, let me know in the comments, or PM me. I know I can't do it. I was singing it constantly while I was writing. I can't help it. It's a rather good song. **

**Happy reading! :) **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Les Miserables. **

* * *

"General Lamarque is dead."

Had Enjolras heard Gavroche right?

"Lamarque is dead," Enjolras whispered in shock. What were they to do? Their only supporter had died. How would they get the people to rise up now?

That's when it hit him. Enjolras jumped up onto a table. "Lamarque! His death is the hour of fate!" he exclaimed. "The people's man, his death is the sign we await!"

Les Amis was very confused. Did Enjolras think that Lamarque's death was a good thing? Finally, one by one, everyone understood what Enjolras was thinking.

Enjolras continued. "On his funeral day, the will honor his name. It's a rallying cry that will reach every ear! In the death of Lamarque, we will kindle the flame. They will see that the day of salvation is near! The time is here! Let us welcome it gladly with courage and cheer! Let us take to the streets with no doubt in our hearts! With a jubilant shout, they will come, one and all! They will come when we call!" Everyone cheered, ready for the battle to come.

"Gavroche, when is the funeral?" Enjolras asked the young boy.

"Four days from now, June 5th." To thank the boy, Enjolras reached into his pocket and pulled out a ten franc piece. He held it out to the lad. The boy took the coin with haste and put it in his pocket before the monsieur could change his mind.

"Friends, in four days, our fight for freedom begins! In four days, we will rise up against the king! In four days, we will take that first step towards a better France!" Enjolras jumped down from the table. "My friends, do you hear it?" Enjolras then started to sing the known tune that he and his friends often sang at meetings like these. "Do you hear the people sing, singing the song of angry men? It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again. When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums, there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!"

Combeferre stepped up and took a place beside Enjolras. He spoke to his friends. "Will you join in our crusade? Who will be strong and stand with me? Beyond the barricade, is there a world you long to see?"

Courfeyrac then joined the other two men. "Then join in the fight that will give you the right to be free!"

Then, the group, with Enjolras at the front, started to sing together. "Do you hear the people sing, singing the song of angry men? It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again. When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums, there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!"

Feuilly spoke to a few newcomers who had just joined after the rally. "Will you give all you can give so that our banner may advance? Some will fall and some will live. Will you stand up and take your chance? The blood of the martyrs will water the meadows of France!"

Together, the group sang again. "Do you hear the people sing, singing the song of angry men? It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again. When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums, there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!"

The people cheered. This is when Marius decided to take his leave. He believed in their cause whole heartedly, but he really needed to find Cosette. He was desperate.

Eponine had been there through it all- Enjolras's speeches, Marius's late arrival, and Gavroche's news- and she was quite worried. She realized that many, if not all, of these men could die. She might not know all of them too well, but they were the closest thing she had to friends. They genuinely cared about her. They wanted her to be safe, healthy, and happy. No one had ever cared for her like that before. She thought that no one ever would.

Eponine saw Marius leave and she decided to follow him out. He was wearing a troubled expression. Eponine couldn't stand seeing Marius upset, so she was determined to make him feel better.

What's wrong, Monsieur?" she asked, concern laced in her voice. Marius was somewhat surprised at Eponine's presence, but he soon realized that the gamine could, possibly, help him.

"'Ponine, you know your way around Paris, yes?"

"Yes, of course, Monsieur," Eponine said. How could she not? The streets were like a second home to her.

"Could you do something for me?" he asked.

"Anything, Monsieur!" Eponine replied. She was eager to help her beloved in any way she could.

"I haven't been able to find Cosette." Eponine then realized where Marius was going with his request. "Could you, possibly, find her for me?"

Eponine was disappointed. She was hoping that he would get over the silly bourgeois girl, but obviously that was not going to happen. She wanted to say no, but when she looked up into Marius's pleading eyes, she couldn't refuse. "Alright, I'll find her for you."

Marius was overjoyed. "Thank you, Eponine! You're the greatest friend ever!" _Friend… _Eponine was almost ready to let him go, but then Marius did the stupidest thing he could ever do. He pulled Eponine in for a tight hug.

At first, Eponine was in shock. She was caught off guard by the hug, but after a few seconds, she returned the hug wholeheartedly. Right then, instead of letting go of the thought of being with Marius, she decided that she would try even harder to get him to fall in love with her. Maybe, when he meets Cosette, he will see that she is nothing special.

_Then, he will have no choice than to fall in love with me. _Eponine thought. _He would then rescue me from this nightmare of a life, and we would live happily ever after. Just like in a fairy tale… _

* * *

**AN- How'd you like the chapter? Did you read it all the way through without singing? Let me know your opinion by reviewing. I'd love to hear from all of you. Your feedback lets me know how you've like the story so far, and it tells me how to improve my writing. Thanks for all the support! See you all next week! :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**AN- I'm so sorry that I didn't post the last two weeks! I've been super busy! On another note, my writing class isn't doing regular journals, so I might not be able to post every week, but I'll do my best. I'm working two "jobs", I have drama, and lots of homework, but I will try to post as often as possible. Anyway, without further ado, here's chapter 14 :) **

**P.S. I guess I was wrong about the last chapter being the last chapter (besides A Little Fall of Rain) with music in it. Sorry! :P **

* * *

It took Eponine three days to find Cosette. She had not expected the girl to live so far from the center of the city.

At the edge of Paris, far from prying eyes, was Cosette's home. She took a mental note of the address and went to find Marius.

_55 Rue Plumet, _Eponine thought. _The sooner I tell him, the sooner he will get over her._

It took Eponine awhile to get back to the center of Paris, and by the time she returned, it was time for Les Amis de l'ABC's nightly meeting.

* * *

Eponine walked to the Café Musain. She arrived just after Enjolras finished one of his famous speeches about the importance of liberté, égalité, and fraternité. The revolution was tomorrow, so they had a lot to do.

Enjolras saw Eponine arrive and walked over to her. For the past three days, Eponine had spent a lot of time out-of-doors. She would leave right after breakfast, and she would arrive back home by the time Enjolras was sitting down for dinner.

Enjolras wasn't the prying type, so he hadn't asked Eponine where she had gone for the last couple of days, but tonight he was somewhat curious as to where she had been. She was later than usual, and she looked much happier today than she had been the other two nights.

"Eponine," Enjolras called, "where have you been disappearing to these last few days?"

Eponine wasn't sure if she should tell him or not. After all, the day that Enjolras had planned for, for years, had finally come. Eponine decided that she should tell him. She has lived with him for a few months, so he deserved the truth.

"I've been looking for Cosette. Marius asked me to find her for him. Finally, this afternoon, I found her."

Enjolras sighed as Eponine walked off to find Marius. How was he to get Marius to focus if he's found his lady-love?

Marius was speaking with a couple of friends when Eponine spotted him. When she got to him, he looked t her expectantly. Eponine nodded slightly, and then she walked out of the room, expecting Marius to follow her.

"Where is she?!" Marius asked, bursting with anticipation.

"55 Rue Plumet," Eponine replied.

"Show me!"

* * *

Eponine lead Marius through darkening alleyways and to Cosette's house. When they arrived, Cosette was walking through her garden like she did every night.

"I cannot believe that it's her!" Marius exclaimed, whispering. "Eponine, you're the best friend ever!"

Marius walked to the gate of Cosette's garden, leaving Eponine behind to feel sorry for herself.

"He was never mine to lose." She cried. Her tears flowed, Eponine unable to restrain them. "Why regret what could not be?"

Cosette had seen Marius by then, and they were professing their love for each other. Any other person would have said that it was very romantic. Eponine though otherwise.

Eponine's tears fell as she quietly sobbed. She didn't want to disturb the _happy couple_.

_So he really does love her… _Eponine thought. _So much for him seeing her as "nothing special". _

"These are words he'll never say. Not to me; not for me." Eponine had stopped crying by then. She was so upset that she couldn't even cry. "His heart full of love… He will never feel that way."

A single tear fell, the sign of true sorrow.

That's when Eponine heard a rustle coming from behind her. She turned around to find her father and Patron-Minette coming up to Cosette's house.

"What are you doing here?" Eponine asked Montparnasse.

"We're robbing this house here. Ol' Thenardier here knows the owner. He's quite a rich bourgeois."

_Oh no! What will Marius think if my father ambushes the house? He's going to think that I'm in on it! I can't let my father rob them. But if I try to stop him, he'll…_ She didn't want to think about it.

"Eponine, where have you been for the past few months, you useless girl?!" Thenardier bellowed. He slapped Eponine across the face. "That's just the beginning of your punishment. Now, go home. I will deal with you later. We have a job to do."

Eponine took a deep breath and braced herself. "No!"

"No?!"

"No. Leave this place. You've got it all wrong. They're just normal people living normal lives." She hoped that he bought it. She, herself, knew that Cosette's father was quite rich. She only hoped that Thenardier didn't really know that for sure.

"Eponine, just go home," Claquesous said. Babet and Brujon grunted in agreement.

"Eponine, you're growing soft. It happens to all. Just go." Montparnasse tried to convince her, but she was too stubborn.

"If you don't leave here, I'll scream!" Eponine threatened.

"This is your last warning. GO HOME!" Thenardier was furious now.

Well, she had no choice. She did warn him. _Here goes nothing… _Eponine let out ear-piercing scream.

"Men, run! Leave her to me! Go, down into the sewers!" Thenardier yelled, barking orders. "You, my girl, are a disgrace!" He slapped her. "You'll be sorry next time you run into me or one of my men." Finally, Thenardier fled, and just in time, too. Right then, Marius, with Cosette, ran out to see what was going on.

Marius saw the retreating Thenardier and congratulated Eponine on her good work. Little did he know what hell awaited her next time she ran into her father or one his thugs. She would rather die than go through that…

* * *

**AN- So, Cosette is finally here! I hope you all liked the chapter. I'll make sure and post next Saturday! I pinky promise! Anyway, please review/follow/favorite. It's greatly appreciated! See you all next week! :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**AN- Hey, everyone! I'm actually posting like I promised! And early, too! Yay! :D I hope you like this chapter cuz it's awesome. I won't give anything away, but you're gonna love it! ;) Well, I won't keep you any longer. Enjoy the chapter! :) **

* * *

As soon as Eponine arrived home, she noticed Enjolras sitting on the couch, waiting for her.

"I'm assuming that you took Pontmercy to see his lady love." Enjolras's words were cold. He didn't approve of distractions when the funeral of Lamarque was the next day.

Eponine's heart ached when Enjolras called Cosette Marius's "lady love". She felt like crying again, but she did her best to hold back the tears.

"Yes." She couldn't bear to speak anymore for the fear of crying in front of Enjolras. She had to be strong. She didn't want Enjolras to think badly of her for showing weakness. Especially when he was so strong. He wasn't called the marble man for nothing.

Enjolras could see the pain in Eponine's eyes, and he could tell that she was holding back tears. For some odd reason, he felt his heart "crack" like marble.

"Eponine…" he started carefully. "It's okay. You don't have to be strong. I won't think of you any lesser."

The flood gates opened. Eponine rushed over to Enjolras and embraced him. She was sobbing into his shoulder. Enjolras, completely new to this, had no idea as to how to respond to this outburst. He opted for putting his arms around her and just letting her cry. She would be done eventually, and then she could explain what had happened.

* * *

After about a quarter of an hour, Eponine calmed down enough to talk.

"Tell me what happened," Enjolras urged.

"He loves her. There is no hope for me now. Marius would never save me from this horrible life." That's when Eponine realized how wrong she was. Enjolras had saved her from her life months ago. He had been so kind. He had cared for her like no one else ever had.

"Enjolras…" He looked up at her. "Marius didn't have to save me. You already have!" Eponine hugged Enjolras. She had finally found someone who might actually be able to care for her. She might have even been starting to like him all this time.

_Wait, his friends call him the "marble man". Would he ever be able to care for someone, let alone me? _Eponine asked herself. _Even if he ever does, she'll be someone of his rank and class. Not a gamine, like me. _Little did she know how he was feeling at the moment.

"Eponine?" Enjolras asked cautiously, stirring Eponine from her thoughts. She looked at him, strait in the eye, and he swallowed what he was about to say. Since Eponine started to cry, Enjolras had this feeling growing inside him. It felt a little like anger. Why would Marius do this to Eponine? Why would he hurt such a deserving girl that had been hurt so much already? Enjolras had half a mind to go find Pontmercy and beat him up, and he was about to when Eponine spoke.

"Enjolras, I'm really greatful for all the things you've done for me." Eponine was healthy and happy. That's two things that she hadn't been in a long time. "I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

Right then, without thinking, Eponine placed a quick kiss on Enjolras's lips. She regretted doing so right away after seeing his surprised face. Enjolras was in complete shock.

"Uh…" He didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Eponine said, apologetically.

Enjolras had to say something, anything. "Don't worry about it. It is forgotten." He then stood up and retreated to his room, Eponine in tow.

Eponine climbed into bed. She was still hurting but shocked at what she had just done.

Enjolras was fighting an internal battle with himself about what to do. One part of him just wanted to forget what just had happened. The other wanted to grab Eponine and kiss her for real. He could still feel the softness of her lips on his. It might have only lasted for a fraction of a second, but that fraction was life changing…

Enjolras pushed the thought away and crawled into bed. For some reason, Enjolras lied down on his side, facing Eponine. Eponine, noticing this and needing comfort, scooted over, and curled up next to Enjolras's chest. She fell right to sleep.

Enjolras, finding this strangely comfortable, put his arms around her. Together, they slept peacefully through the night.

* * *

**AN- Yay! Finally, some progress between the E&E! I hope everyone liked the chapter. The barricade should be in the next chapter, but if it isn't, it'll be in the one after. I've made my decision with the general direction of how the chapter's going to go. Please don't hate me… Anyways, I'll do my best to post next week! Please review/follow/favorite my story. Thanks for reading! :) **


End file.
